


Truth in Shadows

by daiyu_amaya



Series: KenoBane [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A Wild Plot Bunny Appears, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: Things were never what they seemed, and allowing a bounty hunter into your bed is never a wise decision.





	Truth in Shadows

He wanted to roll his eyes, yes he flirted with everything that moved. But, it was to throw the enemy off. Why would he want to flirt with beings that didn't care about goodwill to others, who could and would manipulate and kill without blinking an eye?

And why by the force did he think of Bane anytime someone brought up how flirty he was? He slouched against the table he was sitting at. Undercover work just kept getting pushed on him, and this time it was because as Mace said he was 'flirty'. Naturally, he wasn't actually flirting with anyone, and his target had yet to show their face around here.

"Wouldn't have suspected you to frequent a place like this." He froze, crap. Why did he of all people have to show up here? It would ruin his mission if his target came here and spotted them talking. "Bane." The man sat down next to him, His thin frame wrapped in his duster. Hat covering half his face, but everyone knew he like certain hats and that made him easy to spot... "Hunting someone I take it?" He wasn't about to share with the man. "Maybe I like coming down here for a drink in peace?" Bane snorted; "There are places that Jedi frequent and this isn't one of 'em."

Bane smirked at him and leaned against his seat, "I have to say I rather prefer your face to Hardeen's. Easier to tell when I annoy you." Oh, he was annoyed alright. "What do you want Bane?" The man shrugged; "Who said I wanted anything." Yeah, and he was a bantha. "You chose to interact with me, obviously you have something in mind." Bane nodded, acknowledging the truth of the statement. "I do, but whether or not you play along." Was it a threat or was he... Force forbid flirting? That was not something he expected to be used against him, let alone from Bane of all people!

"And why would I play along?" Bane snorted, Crimson eyes meeting his. "Because you've got free time if you were after Ajaxis. Got himself caught by a Jedi who found him stoned out of his mind." Blast, had all this time waiting been for nothing? At least he'd gotten a drink, not that it was all that good now that it was warm since he'd been nursing it for quite some time now. "And I should believe you because?" Bane had a smirk ghosting his mouth, it was like he was expecting that question and had an answer for it. "You shouldn't." That was not what I'd been expecting to come out of his mouth. "Then why bother to tell me?" Bane's finger traced the rim of his glass, "Because I knew It would get under your skin."

Well, Bane had him there. It was, but he wouldn't let that show if he could help it. His comm distracted him for a moment, he squeezed his eyes shut, Mace. So Bane hadn't been lying about Ajaxis. He made to stand up only to get Bane's hand to grab onto his wrist. "What's the rush? Your mission's a flop." He twitched his wrist but Bane didn't let go. "What do you want Bane." Bane let out a breath, "To talk, we left things rather badly don't you think?" Yeah, the last time Bane threatened to blast him. "What so you can get me alone?" Bane twitched and let his wrist go. "Perhaps."

* * *

 

This had been a bad idea, a very bad choice on his part. He shuddered as fingertips explored the skin of his hip, hot mouth against his neck, teeth settled deep into his neck. If Bane really wanted to he could rip his throat out, currently through the man seemed far too lost in pleasure to want something like that. He grunted as another thrust speared him, Why was he allowing this? It went against everything he had been taught. Bane was bad news and yet here he was allowing the man to fuck him. "You're thinking too loud." Bane's voice while normally was pretty deep had gotten husky and he shivered at the knowledge that he was the reason for that.

"Blame you all I want, haven't wanted someone this much in quite a while." Bane punctuated that with a particularly hard thrust causing him to cry out, and wasn't that something, Bane wanted him even after the lies and backstabbing.

"How long?" Bane snorted; "Didn't notice at first, doesn't matter now." True, considering they were fucking now rather than sooner. But, did he really want this? Pleasure coursing through his veins muddling his thoughts, this was a weakness, a weakness he couldn't afford. "Still thinkin' too hard." Bane pulled out and flipped him around, he eyed the other man who looked both irritated and aroused. Thin blue fingers brushed his bangs out of his face, "Just forget for a bit what you are and just feel, can ya do that?" He wasn't sure, he'd been a Jedi for so long at this point and held himself so tightly that it strangled him, claws digging ever deeper into him.

"Maybe." Bane snorted and entered him sloppily, he flinched at the pain it caused, slowly it was replaced with that bright hot heat of arousal. He grabbed the back of Bane's neck and pulled him closer, kissing nearly non-existent lips, letting the other lead as he allowed pleasure to finally take him from his thoughts.

  
When he woke on scratchy sheets he knew he was alone. Bane wouldn't have stayed even if the man had wanted to, which he doubted at any rate. Bane no doubt would gloat about fripping a Jedi Master, rub it in his face the next time they met no matter who was around. Sighing he found his clothes and headed for the fresher. Might as well make it back to the temple, no doubt everyone would wonder where he'd gotten to. It was early but life was bustling around as he made his way back to the temple.

  
Anakin greeted him once the younger man spotted him. "You look horrible." He let his eyes slide shut. "Thank you, it's wonderful to see you too Anakin." Anakin snorted and he let himself relax, it wouldn't be obvious what he'd done the night before. He always got like this. Paranoia wouldn't do him any favors, while it was not necessarily against the rules to have sex it was frowned on. Because physical relationships could lead to emotional ones which would lead to the dark side.

"So, Mace was a bit worried about you. He told you that your guy was caught and you didn't come back immediately like normal?" Word got around far too fast. "I got into a rather interesting conversation and didn't want to cut the night short is all." A rather physical conversation, he could feel bruises forming on his hips and neck. Bane had not been gentle, but he'd not wanted gentle from the man anyway. "Lasted all night, you never came back till just now." He shrugged; "It was a good conversation, what can I say Anakin? I just needed some time to myself away from the war and the temple that's all. Now that I have had it I'm ready to deal with whatever is thrown at us."

  
Anakin didn't look happy about that statement. "This war has gone on far too long." That they could both agree on. He wandered to his rooms and got ready for the day, he checked his messages. Mace wanted to see him, of course, the man did. Heading for the other Jedi's rooms he wondered why it was in such informal settings, Mace usually was in his office at this point. Dealing with a million different piles of flimsi. He rang the bell and was nearly startled at how quickly Mace answered, the other man ushered him inside and sat him down before taking a seat.

"I got a report I didn't believe." That wasn't a particularly good thing, what exactly was the report and what had the separatist done now? "How bad?" Mace glanced at him, eyes darkened. Really bad then. "Did you see the bounty hunter Cad Bane last night?" That was not what he'd been expecting, did they know? Did Mace know that Bane fripped him? "He told me that my target had already been captured, I don't know what game he was playing." Mace nodded; "My informant also told me you left the bar with him." He was in trouble, at least the likelihood of Mace knowing what happened was small.

"We were having a conversation." Mace nodded; "You both lost my Informant at some point, are you alright? What happened to Bane?" At least Mace was worried about his safety. "Bane knew I couldn't let him just walk away so he decided to lose me in a crowd." Lies, all lies and he'd gotten so good at them. "So he's still in the wind. Damn, and here I was hoping you'd caught him." This war had turned him into someone he didn't recognize, Mace was a friend and yet here he was sitting in the man's rooms and lying to his face.

 

* * *

 

He frowned at the unidentified message on his wrist comm. Who? All the message contained was the name of a bar and a time. He wondered about that, who was trying to lure him out and why a seedy bar in the. Bane. That had been months ago, why was Bane contacting him like this and for what reason? A flash of heat caught him off guard, well he certainly wouldn't be doing that this time. He was better than that and he wouldn't fall for such obvious tricks this time. Bane had wanted to throw him off, nothing more. He'd capture the Bounty Hunter this time instead of letting him waltz off.

He was back in the same booth as last time, Bane smirked at him. Something was off, Bane looked tired and strung out as if he'd taken too many stimulants to stay awake far longer then he should. "I have something you'll want to know, a contact of mine just dropped a bomb in my lap and your the one to pass it on to." That didn't sound good at all; "And?" Bane shook his head; "Not here." He dropped credits on the table and followed Bane out, they were wandering to make sure no one was following. Why was Bane being so paranoid right now? What did he have that Bane wanted to tell him and yet at the same time keep as secret as possible?

Bane led him to a ship, Bane's ship no doubt."I'm not-" Bane yanked him up the walkway and pressed a button so that doors closed, sealing them in on the ship. "Bane, what in the force are you doing?" The man shook his head, "Just follow me. This will take forever to explain and you'll be wantin' to sit for it." He followed Bane into a kitchen of sorts where a young woman with long dark hair sat sipping a cup of what smelled like Caf. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, this is General Zera of the Kaminoian standing Army." He blinked, The kaminoian's were not known for violence let alone having an army at their beck and call. "Why should I believe you." She rolled her eyes; "Ask Rex about me, He'll give you more than you asked for." If she was willing to say that. Then Rex might actually have something on her, but that didn't mean for a second that he was going to trust her.

"Bane said you dropped a bomb in his lap." Zera laughed brightly; "I did, didn't I? Alright, so what you know about the clones is a bit off. I'm going to blow your mind with it all. You'll think I'm crazy till you really think about it, and talk to Rex. But, here it goes anyway." And proceeded to talk about crazy things, but things that made sense when he looked at it from the standpoint of an outsider. "These Chips, do the clones know?" Zera shook her head, "But, you need to make sure the Chips start being removed, hush, hush if you will. I've already started, but too few have been de-chipped and it's going to still be a massacre at this point. Rex knows, but he's afraid to tell any of his Vod in case they report him and blows my whole operation."

This would be very difficult, "Any medic's know?" She nodded, eyes bright; "Kix and Sawbones. They've been taking out what they can too, but seeing as they deal with a rather tight group..." They wouldn't have gotten too many and it would have to be hidden by a head wound. It would take too long for them to do enough de-chipping to help. Bane floated back over, a cup in his hands. He'd taken this conversation rather well, but then again he'd already been told all of this. "And it's Sidious' work." Zera glanced at Bane and then back at him. "We think we know who Sidious is, but...Well, the proof would be rather hard to come by. Even for us." With Bane's resources as a Bounty Hunter and Zera being on Kamino and managing to do things from the inside, how could that be possible? "And who do you think is Sidious?" They glanced at each other, Zera let out a sigh; "We might as well tell him, it won't do to leave any stone unturned and he would be the best to get closer." Bane let out an agitated growl; "I don't want to see him get killed over something we have no proof on."

  
Killed. They were more than certain then, they just needed the proof. "Who?" Zera and Bane stared at each other for longer than necessary and Bane slouched into his chair; "Chancellor Palpatine." I sucked in a breath, oh force that made too much sense given what Zera had just told me. Emergency powers and suddenly he's in control and with Anakin at his side, fallen thanks to Sidious' manipulations he would be extremely hard to kill once he'd shown his true colors. "It makes too much sense, what if Sidious is using Palpatine?" They both shook their heads; "No, it's far more likely that Palpatine himself is Sidious. He will reveal himself once he feels threatened enough and with Skywalker present he'd have a distraction. Perfect really."


End file.
